Janda Sebelah Rumah
by Arisa Arizawa
Summary: Kata Sehun, pacar orang itu seksi. Kyungsoo bilang suami orang lebih seksi. Tapi di atas itu semua, entah mengapa malah mereka yang bilang kalau aku lebih gila dari mereka. Padahal, Aku hanya menganggap mantan orang adalah yang paling seksi / YAOI / ChanBaek / HunHan KaiSoo (Mentioned)


Title: Janda Sebelah Rumah

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Cast: ChanBaek, HunHan (mentioned), KaiSoo (mentioned)

Genre: Romance, Family, etc

Warning!

Yaoi, BoysxBoys, Tijel pokoknya mah:"

 _Don't Like? Read First!_

 _Happy Reading!_

oOo

Kata Sehun, pacar orang itu seksi. Tapi, Kyungsoo bilang suami orang lebih seksi. Ya, mereka memang gila karena menganggap menjalin _affair_ dengan _milik_ orang itu menantang.

Seperti Sehun sekarang yang sedang menjadi selingkuhan Luhan yang pacarnya nan jauh di sana. Kyungsoo pun sama. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin, suami dari Krystal. Iya, Krystal si aktris.

Tapi di atas itu semua, entah mengapa malah mereka yang bilang kalau aku lebih gila dari mereka. Padahal, aku tidak berhubungan dengan _milik_ orang. _Well_ , itu benar, kok!

Aku hanya menganggap _mantan_ orang adalah yang paling seksi.

oOo

Pertama kali aku melihatnya, ia sedang memberikan makanan pada ibuku di depan pintu rumah. Ia menjadi tetangga baruku pada waktu itu. Ia terlihat akrab dengan ibuku. Aku terus menatap mereka dari lantai dua rumahku hingga ibuku memanggilku.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kenalkan, ini anakku, Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ini tetangga baru kita, Baekhyun-ssi," ujar ibuku memperkenalkan kami berdua. Aku pun menjabat tangannya. Saat kami melepaskan tangannya, seorang anak kecil datang menghampiri Baekhyun sambil memanggilnya _Mama_.

"Ah, ini Jesper, anakku yang kedua. Yang pertama namanya Jackson. Tapi, Jackson sekarang sedang bersama Papa-nya," jelas Baekhyun.

"Oh, kau sudah menikah, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya ibuku yang sebelumnya meminta izin untuk menggendong si lucu Jesper.

"Kami sudah bercerai. Jadi, aku pindah ke sini karena keputusan pengadilan jika rumah yang lama itu menjadi milik mantan suamiku."

Aku yang sedari tadi mendengarkan, sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli.

Awalnya.

Hingga akhirnya, aku sadar setelah aku mengetahui fakta jika Baekhyun adalah seorang _janda_ (tak sudi aku mengatakan dia duda, terlalu cantik), aku jadi lebih suka memperhatikannya.

Dari kamarku yang berada di lantai dua, aku bisa leluasa _mengintip_ kegiatan Baekhyun di rumahnya. Seperti tiap pagi, ia akan keluar ke halaman belakang dan menghirup udara pagi, yang sebenarnya, tidak begitu bersih lagi karena kami berada di perumahan tengah kota. Setelahnya, ia akan melakukan sedikit peregangan. Biasanya, hingga piyamanya terangkat dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang sedikit montok. Mungkin pengaruh hamil dua kali. Tapi, tetap seksi, kok.

Lalu, ia akan masuk ke dapur dan memasak makanan. Terima kasih untuk Kim _harabeoji_ yang telah meninggal dan anaknya yang telah menjual rumah itu pada Baekhyun karena desain rumahnya yang memiliki jendela besar hingga aku bisa melihat kegiatan di dalam rumah itu. Setelah selesai memasak, ia akan naik ke lantai dua untuk membangunkan kedua anaknya. Kamar mereka bertiga berada tepat di depan jendela kamarku. Aku berterima kasih, lagi. Tapi kali ini untuk kakakku, Yoora, karena telah memaksaku untuk tinggal di kamar ini.

Setelah itu, entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Mungkin mandi dan sarapan, karena tak semua bagian rumah terlihat. Yang jelas, saat aku keluar rumah, aku akan melihatnya mengantar Jackson untuk sekolah. Tapi, karena aku baik hati (atau sedikit _caper_ ), aku akan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Jackson ke sekolah yang memang sekolahnya satu arah dengan universitasku.

Siang hari, setelah aku pulang kuliah, aku akan melewati rumahnya dan ia sedang merawat tanaman di halamannya bersama kedua anaknya yang malas tidur siang padahal mata mereka telah menyipit. Biasanya, ia akan menyapaku duluan dan menawarkan minum. Karena ia tahu aku akan sendiri setelah pulang sekolah.

"Chanyeol-ah. Baru pulang?" tanyanya padaku setiap kali aku lewat di depan rumahnya.

"Iya, _ahjumma_ ~" dan selalu aku balas dengan panggilan yang ia tak suka.

"Ya! Kau anak nakal beraninya memanggilku _ahjumma_! Panggil aku Baekhyun saja. Toh kita hanya berbeda empat tahun." lalu ia akan sedikit menyiramku dengan air jika aku beruntung. "Aku membuat _bulgogi_. Kau mau?"

Siapa yang akan menolak _bulgogi_?

Dan biasanya, aku akan sampai sore di rumah itu. Lama? Iya, karena aku membantunya membereskan rumah dan menidurkan anaknya. Hitung-hitung balas budi atas makanannya. Biasanya, ia akan _curhat_ saat aku membantunya. Banyak yang ia ceritakan.

Mulai dari kedua anaknya yang susah diatur, terutama Jackson yang selalu iseng pada Jesper. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penulis yang kadang membuatnya stres karena kehilangan ide. Hingga bagaimana suaminya, _mantan_ , menghamilinya di luar nikah dan berselingkuh.

Hidupnya penuh dengan masalah sepertinya.

Aku hanya bisa bergumam dan menjawab seadanya. Karena aku juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Nikah saja belum pernah, berumah tangga apalagi.

Malam hari, ia akan memasak makan malam untuk kedua anaknya. Lalu menemani Jackson mengerjakan tugasnya sekaligus menghalau tangan jahil Jesper yang membalas dendam pada kakaknya yang telah merusak mainan miliknya.

Setelah itu, ia akan berusaha untuk menidurkan mereka, yang tentu saja sangat susah untuk dilakukan. Aku yang melihatnya pun merasa capek sendiri. _Pengorbanan seorang ibu_. Rasanya aku ingin berterima kasih pada ibuku tapi semua rasa itu selalu hilang saat aku terbangun esok paginya.

Lalu ia akan duduk di depan laptopnya dan mengetik hingga larut. Bahkan kadang aku tidak memperhatikannya lagi karena terlalu mengantuk.

Berapa jam aku memata-matainya? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku menikmatinya.

oOo

Kalau ditanya tentang _mantan_ suami Baekhyun, aku sudah pernah melihatnya beberapa kali. Saat itu, hari libur, Baekhyun sedang ada urusan di luar rumah. Awalnya, ia meminta bantuanku untuk menjaga kedua anaknya. Namun tiba-tiba, ia membatalkannya karena si _mantan_ itu datang dan bersedia untuk menjaga mereka. Jadi, yang aku intip saat itu adalah _mantan_ suaminya.

Namanya Daehyun. Baekhyun memanggilnya _Dae_ dan dibalas dengan _Baek_. Ya, tidak mengherankan karena silabel kedua nama mereka sama. Sepertinya mereka memang sudah tidak ada rasa. Tidak ada friksi menggelitik di antara mereka.

Waktu itu, saat aku sedang dalam _kunjungan_ makan siang di rumah Baekhyun, tiba-tiba Daehyun datang dan akhirnya kami berada dalam situasi canggung.

 _Seperti calon bertemu mantan rasanya_.

Bahkan Daehyun, saat Baekhyun sedang tidak berada di dekat kami, mengatakan jika aku terlalu muda untuk Baekhyun. _Sepertinya ia salah sangka tentang hubunganku dengan Baekhyun_. Tapi, biarlah. Mungkin ia cemburu jika penggantinya lebih tampan darinya. _Walaupun aku bukan penggantinya, sih_.

Bahkan, saat Jackson dan Jesper lebih memilih bermain bersamaku ketimbang bersamanya, ia langsung memasang wajah kesal dan pulang. Sepertinya dia bukannya peduli pada _mantan_ keluarga kecilnya. Dia hanya ingin mereka tergantung padanya. Cih, beruntung Baekhyun berpisah darinya.

oOo

Jackson dan Jesper adalah dua anak yang menjadi _role model_ untuk adik khayalanku. Mereka selayaknya aku dan Yoora. Hanya saja, dalam konteks ini, Yoora berperan sebagai Jesper karena ia selalu aku _bully_. Tapi, semakin aku mem- _bully_ -nya, ia semakin kuat.

Sama seperti Jesper.

Jika saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jesper, ia akan menangis setelah Jackson merobek gambarnya, maka sekarang Jesper akan balas mewarnai mobil mainan Jackson dengan cat air. Ajaranku, tentu. Aku penganut ajaran _nyawa dibalas nyawa_. Jadi, maafkan aku, Baekhyun, aku telah merubah anakmu menjadi bar bar.

Tapi ini untuk kebaikannya kan?

oOo

Oh, aku bilang jika _mantan_ orang adalah yang paling seksi, kan? Aku akan beri tahu mengapa.

Baekhyun sebagai contoh.

Judulnya sudah _mantan_. Berarti dia pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain. Bandingkan dengan orang yang belum pernah pacaran sekalipun, _mantan_ orang sudah pasti lebih lihai dalam beberapa hal.

Jika aku berciuman dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak akan segan memasukkan lidahnya lebih dulu dariku. Bahkan ia akan menjilat keseluruhan mulutku dengan sedikit agresif. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku akan membiarkannya. Setelah ia kehabisan napas, baru aku kulum bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu.

Lalu, soal postur tubuh. Orang yang sudah pernah berhubungan, cenderung lebih lentur badannya karena sering mencoba _gaya baru_ dalam bercinta. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa melakukan _split_ saat _kami_ bercinta. Aku tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa saat itu. Yang aku ingat hanya aku mendesah karena kejantananku yang dimakan habis oleh lubangnya yang ketat itu.

Jika bertanya tentang proporsi tubuh, Baekhyun adalah yang terbaik. Melahirkan dua anak, bukan berarti dia kehilangan bentuk tubuhnya. Molek. Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan tubuhnya.

Pantat, paha dan dadanya yang besar benar-benar membuatku gemas hingga tak tahan untuk tidak menggerayanginya.

 _Plak_

"Ngh…"

Selalu seperti itu yang aku dengar saat aku memukul pantatnya dan meremasnya gemas hingga memerah. Pahanya pun tak luput dari gigiku yang aku benamkan di situ. Aku paling suka saat aku menggigit paha dalam dekat penisnya, ia akan mendesah manja dan menarik rambutku agar gigitanku sampai pada pusat kenikmatannya.

"Chanh…"

Dan dadanya. Walaupun lebih kecil daripada milik wanita, namun tetap saja termasuk besar untuk pria. _Well_ , dia punya dua anak. Wajar dadanya sebesar itu.

Puting merah mudanya tidak pernah gagal memanggilku untuk mengulumnya.

 _Seperti saat ini_.

Aku menggigit (nyaris mengunyah) puting kanannya. Sedangkan mataku terarah pada puting kirinya yang aku remas hingga keluar sedikit ASI-nya.

"Ahh… ngilu aku, Chanh…" desahnya lirih. Ia menggelinjang di bawahku. Aku melepaskan puting kanannya dan mengalihkan bibirku ke bibirnya dan melumatnya perlahan.

"Jangan keras-keras, nanti Jackson dan Jesper bangun, Sayang," kataku setelah melepas bibirnya.

"Makanya, gerakin, Chan. Aduh! Ahh… ja-jangan cepet mhh…"

Aku menciumnya lagi sambil menghentakkan kejantananku pada _sweet spot_ -nya dengan cepat. Ia mengerang dalam ciuman kami. Rambutku tak luput dari cengkraman tangannya. Aku melepas ciuman kami lalu menekuk kedua kakinya ke kiri hingga kejantananku terjepit pahanya.

"Hmph.. ahh umph…" Ia menutup bibirnya saat aku kembali menghajar lubangnya. Tanganku bertumpu pada paha luarnya.

"Ahh… Chanh…"

"Mama… hiks Mama…"

Isak tangis Jesper menyadarkan kami berdua. Baekhyun mendorong pundakku agar ia bisa berdiri.

Ya, kami _bermain_ di atas lantai.

Ia menggendong Jesper agar Jesper tenang. Aku melihat pantatnya tanpa penutup membuatku tak tahan untuk meremasnya. Ia membalasku dengan tatapan dan satu tendangan kecil pada tubuhku. Aku pun duduk berselonjor di atas lantai sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan urusannya.

Setelah ia menaruh Jesper ke kasur, ia membalik badan dan bersedekap dada yang membuat dadanya semakin membusung. Tiba-tiba, kakinya menapak pada dadaku dan mendorongku untuk tiduran di atas lantai.

"Kamu nakal, ya?" Ia menyeringai lalu membalik badannya. Perlahan, ia menurunkan badannya hingga lubang senggamanya menyentuh pucuk penisku.

Aku menahan napas saat kepala penisku masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Seperti saat pertama saja tiap kali aku memasukinya. Perlahan, batang penisku menghilang, tenggelam ke dalam lubang itu.

Ia mengangkat pantatnya, mengeluar-masukkan penisku. Ia mengerang pelan, sementara aku mempasifkan diriku karena pemandangan batangku yang timbul-tenggelam itu membuatku terangsang dan nyaris mendesah.

"Chanh… ugh peniskuh Chanhh," erang Baekhyun. Aku menarik Baekhyun agar ia tidur di atas tubuhku. Tanganku merayap ke depan dan mengocok penisnya dengan cepat, seirama dengan gerakan pinggulku menghantam dirinya.

Ia mendesah dengan suara semakin tinggi namun ditahan dan terdengar patah-patah. Penisnya semakin memanas hingga akhirnya berkedut keras dan memuncratkan sperma ke atas tubuhnya. Sebelum ia dapat mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, aku membalik keadaan dengan dia berada di bawahku.

Kami bertumpu dengan kedua lutut kami dan aku mulai memompa lubangnya dengan cepat. Aku merasakan ia memainkan lubangnya hingga menyempit dan membuatku menggeram tertahan. Aku menampar pantatnya dengan keras hingga bunyinya menggema di kamarnya.

"Akh Chanyeol!"

"Baek…"

Aku meremas pantatnya dan menumpahkan spermaku di dalam lubangnya. _Dan mungkin rahimnya_.

Baekhyun tersengal dan menjatuhkan badannya ke atas lantai namun dengan lutut yang masih bertumpu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Oh, ternyata ia keluar lagi di saat yang sama denganku.

Aku menariknya hingga ia duduk di pangkuanku. Aku menyangga tubuhnya sembari aku menyandar pada ranjang di belakangku. Aku mencium bibirnya sekilas lalu menggendongnya ke atas kasur.

"Menginaplah." Baekhyun menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. Aku menciumnya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

oOo

Sehun dan Kyungsoo boleh mengatakan aku gila karena bersenggama dengan _janda_. Karena memang kenyataannya _mantan_ orang adalah yang paling seksi.

Dan bisa bikin orang lain jatuh cinta.

oOo

Arisa's Cuap Cuap:

Gajelas ya?:" Nc nya absurd ya?:" Gak bisa bikin NC dan maksa bikin jadinya kayak gini:" Sebenernya sih lagi banyak ide liar' di kepala. Tapi gak bisa dikeluarin:" Dan kayaknya fanfic-ku makin lama makin gak jelas:"

Apa yang aku harus lakukan?:"

Tolong yaaa reader-deul kasih saran buat aku:"


End file.
